The Gift
by Ace Lannigan
Summary: [Complete] How far is too far?
1. My Best Friend

****

Journal Entry March 4th 2005

God what a day I've had. Kim, Mon and I went to the movies and I met the second most beautiful girl in the world, right behind Kim. She was selling tickets at the theater. Of course since I'm such a loser I have no chance with this girl right? After the movies we went to Bueno Nacho. I asked Kim _'what kind of a chance does a guy like me have with a girl like that?'_. She had to ask Monique whether she should give me her _'honest opinion or best friend fudge'_. Makes me wonder what her honest opinion was? Probably that I had not much chance of getting with a girl like that. _'Then what sort of a chance would I have of getting with you Kim?' _Of course I didn't ask her that.

****

March 5th

Actually talked to Zita (that's her name I found out) today at the theater, of course I had to buy a ticket to every show, and still never got to really _talk _to her. Anyway while I was seeing one of the many movies I had a ticket to I got a beep from Kim. She was waiting for me outside the theater. We were walking out and almost passed by Zita.

__

"Wait." I stopped Kim from walking any further.

"What?" Kim was sounding irritated for some reason.

"Zita might see us." Kim was all like yeah so? "Try and see it through her eyes. You and me coming out of a date movie…together." That's when I found out just how much my supposed best friend thought of being seen with me.

"You and me…on a date?" God she made it sound like it would be the worst thing that could happen to her.

I just looked at her for a second then covered my tracks "Yeah what am I thinking, lets go."

First she lets me know I have basically no chance of ever getting with her. Then tops it off by saying she wouldn't be seen even going on a date with me. What a _great_ friend she is.

****

March 7th

Had an interesting encounter at school today. Saw Bonnie and Josh talking, well more like yelling at each other. Seems that Josh was dumping Bonnie to go out with Kim, my Kim. After Josh left Bonnie just sat down and did something I'd never seen her do. She cried. That's when I had an idea, so I walked over to her.

__

"Hey Bonnie." I was smiling, she took it the wrong way.

"What the fuck do you want loser? You here to gloat? Maybe get yourself some points with Kim?"

"No."

She looked a little confused, 'the best friend of my worst enemy isn't here to rag on me?'" What then?"

"Seems we have the same problem." She looked a little more confused, then she asked me "That problem being?"

I gave her a tissue "Kim."

Her eyes lit up as she dried her tears, "If you're playing me I'm going to fucking kill you. But tell me more." We went to her house to discuss our mutual problem and how to deal with it. I even got a rebound fuck off her. Lots of fun that girl.

****

April 8th 

Kim called today. _"Hey Ron you want to come over and surf cable TV? We got like 50 new channels."_

I had to turn her down once again, I had a busy schedule, not as busy as when I had both Zita and Bonnie on tap. But busy nonetheless, Bonnie had a voracious appetite for sex. "Not tonight Kim I have…uh other things to do. Bye"

Anyway I had to get to Bonnie, it wouldn't do to let that fine piece of ass go to waste. Besides we still had to figure out what to do with Kim. 

More later got to head to Bon's

That dirty little bitch, she has someone keeping an eye on me. After I left Bonnie's house Kim showed up.

__

Kim watched me leave Bonnie's house, and let me get out of sight before she knocked on the door.

"What the hell do you want Kimmie?" Bonnie was hot, Kim had the nerve to come to **her** house?

"Why was Ron here?" An innocent enough question.

"If you want to know, why don't you ask him? Bitch!" Bonnie slammed the door in Kim's face, wish I could have seen that. Bonnie called me on my cell after that "Hey Ron. Its Bon. Yeah, hey listen Kim was just here looking for you."

Guess I should have known better than to think Kim would just let me be. Seems she missed having me at her beck and call.

****

April 9th 

Kim and I were at Bueno Nacho, one of the few things we still did together that I actually derived pleasure from. I was enjoying a Naco when she asked me.

__

"Ron why were you at Bonnie's yesterday?" I damn near choked on my food.

"What? How did you know where I was?" I sure sounded pissed. Did I stalk her when she was doing her thing? No.

"I had Wade track you down for me." She sounded apologetic, but who knows she lies to me all the time.

"Why?" A simple enough question for you to answer Kim, do your best with it.

"I have been worried about you, you spend so much time doing stuff without me now."

"Sorry that my life isn't Kim-centric enough for you, and not that its really any of your business but Mr. Smith has Bonnie and I working together on a school project - if that's ok with you Ms. Boss Lady."

"I'm sorry Ron, blah blah blah…" I kind of zoned her out for a bit there.

"Don't worry Kim. I know that sometimes growing up means growing apart; but I'll always think of you as a friend. Probably the best one I ever had." 'Until you turned bitch on me that is.'

God I am a hell of a good liar, she felt so bad that she treated me for dinner that night and even gave me a little kiss. She probably thought that was the highlight of my life. Not!

****

May 20th 

Kim and I hang out when we can make the time, of course there have been a few occasions where she _forgot_ about me, like my time isn't important.

****

May 26th

Haven't been on any missions lately, Kim has been too busy with josh to do much world saving. Fine with me, that gives me more time to spend with Bonnie. We have actually gotten to be fairly close, even discounting our mutual dislike of Kim and Josh. Of course Bonnie has her reputation to protect so we never act chummy in public, she even still rips on me in front of Kim. Besides her being with me isn't exactly going to give Mankey any fits of jealousy. From what I've been hearing in the locker room (between the beatings I get from the aforementioned Mr. Mankey) he is wanting to take Kim's cherry, Which gives me a great idea… 


	2. The Gift

****

The Gift

Journal entry June 5th 2005.

Today was the day. Kim wanted to give me my graduation gift early for some reason. We were at Bueno Nacho when she handed me the box.

__

"Kind of small isn't it KP?" I asked as I took it in my hand.

"Its what's inside that matters Ron."

I tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. What did I find inside?

"It's a condom Ron. For our first time." She smiled.

"What do you mean Kim?"

"I know you probably weren't expecting this but I wanted my first time to be with someone special, someone that I could trust to treat me right."

So naturally she had come to me, her _best friend_. Did she seriously believe that she was going to be my first? I never told her how many times Zita and I hooked up when we were dating. Or how I was currently involved with one of her fellow cheerleaders. What was she going to do use me for practice? To make herself feel better when she went to Josh.

_"I…uh. When did you want to do this KP?" I had to keep myself from laughing, while sounding as inept as I could._

"How about tonight Ron? My mom and Dad are gone, and the tweebs, well I can send them away to a movie or something." She sounded excited.

"Make it tomorrow night Kim, come over to my place, say around 7. My folks will be out of town so you don't have to worry about knocking, just come in. I'll be waiting in my room for you."

****

June 6th 2005

She was as punctual as ever, right on 7 o'clock. She walked into my room, trying to be sultry or something really swaying her hips. It was funny to see her acting like this since she never did around me before. I was sitting on the edge of the bed fully dressed, which probably shocked her. I guess she expected me to be standing there with my cock in my hand ready for action.

__

"What's up Ron? Why are you still dressed?"

Typical Kim, can't see what's right in front of her. "Kim, I wanted to make this a special night not just a wham bam thank you ma'am. Why don't you dance a bit? Get me in the mood."

"You need to be in the mood for this?" She moved her hand up and down over her body.

"Just trying to do my part Kim, I want this night to be perfect_."_

She got my meaning she started to dance around a little putting her hands all over her body, rubbing herself and pulling her clothes off. I hoped she wouldn't notice the web cam I had setup on my computer. She didn't. She had herself most of the way undressed and I have to say I was actually getting turned on. She could tell and moved in closer, on her knees between my legs. Her face was right up in my crotch, I figured that would be a good time to ask.

__

"Kim do you love me?" That's a sure fire buzz kill for sex.

"Ron. I wasn't sure of it before but, I realize now that I do. I do love you."

I made my move, held out my left hand letting the condom package dangle between my fingertips. She licked her lips, smiling a little smile. That quickly faded when she watched me crumple the package in my fist and toss it in the trashcan.

__

"What? Why did you do that Ron?"

"Get dressed and get out. Out of my room and out of my life." Sure it was harsh but she deserved it.

She started to cry. "Ron why are you doing this? I thought you loved me too."

"I did love you, once. But that was a long time ago."

"…"

"you remember the day don't you?"

She didn't. So I refreshed her memory.

__

"The day outside the theatre, before I dated Zita. You said it so well - 'you and me…on a date?'_ Like I was some sort of fucking leper, a pariah to be shunned."_

"Ron…please."

"Goodbye Kim. Now get OUT!"

She grabbed up her clothes and ran out of my room. I don't know if she even stopped to get dressed before she ran outside. That would have been a sight to see, little miss perfect running down the street naked and crying.

Of course I'll always have the video, and the look on her face at graduation when Bonnie told her how much she enjoyed the show. Maybe I shouldn't have sent that video to Rockwaller, but I couldn't resist.

Well that's it for this entry maybe I'll write some more later.


	3. Bonnie

****

Bonnie Who?

Journal Entry June 7th 2005 

There was a big Graduation night party at Bonnie's tonight everyone that was invited showed up, I mean it was the party of the year. Well actually one invitee didn't show, Kim Possible. Gee I wonder why?

__

"I can't believe you actually went through with it Stoppable. How could you do that to Kim? I thought you two were tight." Bonnie had a lot of nerve to be asking me a question like that.

"You know a guy can only take so much abuse from a 'best friend'. I just got tired of being put down, decided to put her down."

"Still it was way harsh of you."

"Don't lie Bonnie you loved every second of it. After all you wouldn't have helped if you weren't going to enjoy it." Bonnie couldn't help but smile a big evil smile.

I remember the day we hatched our little plan to deal with Kim. I overheard her and 'Josh' talking outside her locker. Couldn't much help it seeing as how I was stuck in mine, Josh's buddies decided it would be fun to 'stuff the nerd'.

__

"Hey Kim." It was that oh so annoying voice of Mr. Mankey.

"Hey Josh. What's up?" Kim sounded like an angel.

"I was wondering…uh if you know…you wanted to move our relationship to the next level?" He actually sounded nervous, not just stupid.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" Kim sounded a little nervous herself.

"Probably. You know." He leaned in close and whispered to her but I still heard it loud and clear. "Start having sex."

"Yes." One little word she said that nailed the coffin shut on her for me.

They went their separate ways after that, he headed to Baseball and she headed to cheer practice. I was eventually released from my locker. Bonnie had begun to wonder where I was, we usually met before practice. When I didn't show she came looking for me. She was actually a very nice person, once you got to know her.

__

"Ron are you ok? Why don't you stand up against those goon's of Mankey's?" Her concern was genuine, or close enough to it for me.

"What's the point Bon? School is over soon and I won't have to put up with them any longer." I was sounding really down, more than I usually did after getting stuffed. Bonnie wouldn't let me slide like Kim often did.

"What the Hell has gotten into you Ron? The Ron I know doesn't take shit, he dishes it out."

"Well Bonnie, hear me out on this one." She nodded her head knowing I was going to really unload something big. I laid out the situation as I saw it. "I mean I was there with her for years, risking my life and well being. Totally saving her ass on more than one occasion and you know what she does? She treats me like shit. Me! I'm done playing the sucker here, its time for a little fun at her expense." We quickly hatched a scheme to put 'little miss bitch' in her place.

Bonnie told me later just how easy it was to steer Kim right into our trap.

__

The cheerleaders had finished practice and were getting cleaned up. Bonnie and Kim were the last two in the showers.

"What are you so happy about Possible?" Bonnie could easily see just how radiant Kim looked.

"Well not that its any of your business Bonnie." Kim knew Bonnie had been insanely jealous of the way Josh ditched her for Kim. "Josh and I are going to be, well we're going to be having sex."

"Is that what they call it? I thought it was 'fucking', oh I forgot little miss priss the virgin couldn't use a naughty word like 'fuck'." Bonnie knew exactly how to get Kim going.

"Fine I guess we'll be 'fucking'. Happy now BonBon?" Got her going, now reel her in Bonnie.

"I guess poor Josh will have to settle for a second rate first fuck from you Kim."

"What do you mean Bonnie? Every guy dreams of popping this cherry." She let her hand brush down to touch her fiery red pubic hair.

"Believe me Kimmie, Josh has popped plenty of cherries in his day. He probably thinks you know what you're going to be doing. You're Kim Possible…'she can do anything', except be good in bed."

"What are you saying I need a practice fuck or something?"

"Couldn't hurt."

They headed out of the shower to towel off and get dressed. Bonnie let her eye wander over Kim's dripping wet body, she always got a little turned on by the redhead. "So who are you going to use? For your practice fuck?"

"I don't use people Bonnie. That's your department." Sassy little bitch isn't she.

"Why don't you ask dork boy? I'm sure he'd love to do it for you, and to you."

"His name is Ron, Bonnie." Kim was pissed that Bonnie always treated Ron like dirt, little did she know they were actually seeing each other.

"I meant Robert Johnson, still I guess I see how you really feel about Stoppable." Bonnie was really pushing her buttons now. "You think Ron would be a good choice? I mean has he even seen a girl naked? How good can he be?" Bonnie knew exactly how good Ron was, with his 'magic fingers'.

"Ron isn't like that, he is my best friend. I don't think he'd want to ruin our friendship, just for that."

"Come off it Kim, Ron's been in love with you for years. I can't believe you never noticed. I mean he followed you to the ends of the earth, risking his life with you and for you on a near weekly basis. I don't think mere friendship was his motivation. Maybe you've just been to self-absorbed to see it. That boy loves you Kim." Bonnie played it to the hilt, laying on a line of bullshit so deep you needed boots.

Kim sat down on the bench, shocked at what she just realized. 'How could I not have seen it before, he does love me. Do I, can I, could I love him too?' "Thanks for the advice Bonnie. Gotta jet. I have plans to make." Kim quickly dressed and ran out of the locker room.

Bonnie watched her leave and finished getting dressed. When she was done she pulled her cell phone out and hit the #1 speed dial.

"She bought it. Hook line and sinker. See you later tonight Ronnie."


	4. Not the End

****

The End?

June 7th Continued

We had broken Kim. Now we had to figure out how to break Josh. This was mostly from Bonnie, she hated that preppy punk even more than I did. We were talking about what to do to him while we were celebrating in bed.

__

"What are we going to do about Josh, Ron?"

"I don't know. You know him better than I do, he have any weak points we could exploit?" I had a few ideas but I wanted to hear what Bonnie was thinking up. "…roll over I want to get you from behind…"

"Well he loves those murals he did in the park. We could trash those." I said no, that wouldn't be enough, we want to destroy him. "He is going to college on a baseball scholarship, we could fuck that up for him."

"He pitches right?" 

"Yes, why? What do you have in mind?" I think she knew where I was going with this.

"Its hard to pitch a ball if you don't have a thumb." Bonnie looked back over her shoulder and smiled the evilest smile I'd ever seen. "Its hard to do this without a thumb too." That's when I jammed it up her ass, I thought for sure I was going to get bucked off that time.

****

June 8th 

I got the shock of my life this morning. Little Ms. Possible showed up on my front step.

__

When I answered the door I never expected to see her standing there. "What do you want?" I said it as gruffly as I could, I was still tired from last night.

"We need to talk Ron." I said fine talk, and then shut the door in her face. She started ringing the bell and continued for the five minutes it took me to go to the bathroom, and then make myself some breakfast. I had a headache and wanted to watch cartoons. I opened the door so she would quit ringing the damn bell. "Fine god damn it. Talk, but don't step foot in this house. I'll be watching TV."

"Ron. I know I…blah blah blah" It wasn't easy to enjoy my toons with her annoying voice buzzing in the background. I actually had to hear a few words between shows. "I'm sorry that I hurt you Ron"…"I'll be going now"…"if you want to talk call me"…"I love you Ron".

"Don't forget to close the door bitch!" I know I didn't want a house full of bugs. Finally peace and quiet. Then the phone started ringing. Caller ID showed it was Bonnie, she was up early today.

"'Sup Bon?" She told me that she talked to Josh, convinced him that she had nothing to do with what happened to Kim and wanted to see him tonight in the park. "That's a good setup Bon. Lure him there and arrange a little 'incident'. I'll get what we need to do this right. Later."

****

June 9th

That fucking whore. It was a god damned setup alright and I was the one who got pinched. I show up expecting to have an easy path to deal with Mankey. That's when five of his boys jumped me and beat the living shit out of me. I'm surprised they didn't just kill me, would've been easy for them.

__

After I woke up enough to crawl my sorry ass home I made a phone call to the last person I thought I would ever call. "Don't talk just listen. I need your help."

****

June 10th 

Bonnie got a shock today. Someone stopped by her house for a visit.

__

"What do you want **Kim**?" Bonnie was getting ready to go meet Josh, and was running a little late, but he would wait for her.

"I just wanted to talk, about us." Bonnie thought 'us what us I hate you as much as you hate me'.

"What do you mean Possible?"

"I know you always looked at me in the showers at school. I also know that guys aren't the only ones who dream of popping my cherry." She let her hand drift down to her zipper and pulled on it slowly. She had Bonnie going now and she knew it.

"What about Josh? Or Stoppable? Why come to me? I know you know that I hate you." Bonnie was almost stammering.

"Don't ever say 'his' name again. Bonnie don't deny it, you may hate me but you still want me." Kim moved in closer to Bonnie. Getting her body right up close to her rival's.

Bonnie couldn't help but be turned on, she felt herself groping Kim's hard body. "Lets go upstairs Bonnie." Did Kim actually want to go through with this, or is it all a setup?

"Wait a minute Possible." Bonnie stopped herself on the stairs. "How do I know this isn't all just a big plan between you and Ron?"

Kim almost exploded when Bonnie spoke that name. "I never want to hear that fuckers name again as long as I live! I hate him! I wish he was **dead**, after what he did to me!"

"Sorry I asked." Bonnie was still a touch unsure, but her desire for Kim glossed over any concern she felt. The pair continued up the stairs and into Bonnie's room. They made their way to the massive 4 post bed. Bonnie let Kim strip her of her clothes and she returned the favor. Soon the two vixens were engaged in a passionate make out session. Kim took the dominant role and forced herself on top of Bonnie. She slid her body up so she was sitting astride the brown haired girls chest. Her fiery red hairs dripping, tempting the tongue. But just out of reach.

Kim reached down and took Bonnie's arms and pushed them back against the bedpost, doing this caused her to slide down closer to the girl's face, putting her within a tongues reach. Bonnie was so involved in her licking that she didn't notice what Kim was doing, until it was too late.

"What the fuck? Kim what are you doing?" Bonnie struggled against the handcuffs but she wasn't going to get free. Kim stood up off her victim and calmly got dressed. She was just about to walk out when she made a phone call. "She's all yours. Call me when you're done." She walked out.

"Possible you get back in here and fucking let me go!" Bonnie was sobbing and crying as she struggled to get free. Then she heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Maybe it was Josh? She called out his name, but received no answer. She lay staring at the door, the fear in her eyes turned to terror as a familiar face appeared in the slowly opening door.

The voice belonging to that face said one simple word that struck absolute terror into her heart.

Booyah

The End

I _might, might _add a final little bit with Kim and Ron. But I don't know for sure.


	5. Tying up Loose Ends

Chapter 5: Tying up Loose Ends

Journal Entry

June 10th

The call was made. _'You ready? Meet in the park in 15?'_

'Make it 30 I have to get cleaned up can't go out looking like this.'

I was sitting waiting as you approached, I noticed a certain trepidation in your step.

We grabbed hold of each other in a hug. I told you I was sorry for everything.

We kissed. Kissing turned to groping to rolling around on the ground. One on top of the other struggling for dominance. I got on top, you always wanted me on top.

__

'I'm sorry about the way I treated you ,you didn't deserve it, I should have known better, you did love me. I was just too scared to admit it. Can you ever forgive me?'

I lean in close, we lock eyes with each other. I smile. _'No.'_

I see the fear fill your eyes.

****

June 11th

You came to me looking for the love and support of a friend.

I was your best friend. If you couldn't trust me then who could you trust?

But you deserved it.

I want to watch cartoons. The TV has nothing but news on.

News about Bonnie, the bitch. Got what she had coming after the way she played us against each other.

Josh. He got his too, never even saw it coming. Have fun in college you fucking gimp.

I'm bored, going back to bed.

J**une 12th**

More damned news I want cartoons. They found another dead kid, **you**. They say it was suicide. There was a note about 'love lost'.

Too much pressure on us kids these days.

****

June 14th

Your parents thanked me for always being such a good friend to you.

I played my part well, the grieving friend, I deserve an Emmy for this.

Made it look good at your funeral, gave you a little kiss.

I put on a grieving face to hide my smile.

No one thinks to question me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Because I'm Kim Possible.

Definitely THE END

AN: ZING! Sorry its so short. I needed a way to wrap up some of the weird loose ends. That and I don't believe that Kim would be as forgiving as everyone else might think she would be.


End file.
